Blue Porcelain Tea FRAGILE lies (Just a concept)
by TaylorTheMostGenericNameExists
Summary: There's a new girl in Goode high, Guinevere daughter of Oceanus and Tethys who was made to be an assassin for the titans. Trained by a goddess betrayed by Zeus and the other gods, seeking revenge. Her mission: to infiltrate Camp Halfblood and make the gods pay for what they had done. The only thing she miscalculated was that she would fall in love with a demigod.


**Hello, still getting used to this kinda thing... Hope this is good.**

Long ago in a distant land there was a seriously annoying guy who came up with "once upon a time" this guy wasn't me so good thing I didn't start with that... Anyways, back to story ( yeah this is what ADHD is, lesson don't have ADHD) ANYWAYS! Long ago, right after Zeus had freed his siblings and proposed warfare a 14 year old girl just suddenly appeared, a goddess her name was Vivian. At the time Zeus wasn't quite sure what to make of the girl, but they needed any help they could get. So for a while she was made to be a warrior, participating in training to defeat the titans. Though it wasn't until a few weeks of training did they figure out her powers being light itself, being able to steal energy from thin air and create things out of it. She was their secret weapon to winning the war. Which they later did but, to them or more to Zeus she posed a threat to their "Empire". So they locked her up in the underworld to be used in war if there is ever another. After years of being alone and mistreated for her winning the war for them. SHE was the one who helped them the most but, SHE was robe locked up?! She vowed to make each and everyone of them suffer if not in this life, let it be another and with that she killed herself.

LINE~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~

May 9th, 1869

"Daddy, Daddy!" A young girl with eyes that resembled the ever changing currents of a clear river, changing from pale green to an aquamarine to a light jade ran towards her father standing in the middle with her mother. (Technically, they are speaking in Ancient Greek but, I'll do the honors of translating, you should be glad I'm narrating, only for a while though) " Dear, Oceanus, SHE is going to be here in 2 years time. Are you sure about this, she's only a a few thousand years old (Dont be alarmed! in human years that's kinda like 7) . A man that smelled strangely fresh (don't ask me, it's weird!) with jet black pulled back hair (think tony stark...actually don't that would be scary) turned to his wife, "yes, I'm sure. If it gets rid of those, "Gods" then yes. I think she will make a wonderful warrior, after all she is Special." the worry in the womans eyes didn't falter as he turned away to face his daughter who was looking at both them in pure confusion. "Yes, Guinevere" almost immediately she snapped out of confusion and smiled

" Huh? Oh, I made a friend!" she turned towards the doorway and whissled then out came a large roar ground shaking roar and out through the doorway came a huge serpentine dragon with silvery blue scales. It went up to the girl and she pet him on the snout. Smiling the announced her astonished parents " This is Aquarius, I found her stuck under some rocks, I saved her and she has no where else to go but I love her a lot and I really, really wanna keep her. I've been taking care of her for a while but she's way too big to be a secret anymore and, and..." Oceanus let out a deep sigh "How long have you taken care of her?" "About 2 months" " 2 months?! How?!... _Sigh, _ok, so how big was she when you first met?". The girl turned to her serpentine friend "Hmm... I think she was a few inches smaller" Oceanus took a deep breath and kneeled down to his daughters eye level.

"Are you sure really want to keep her? It's a big responsibility, taking care of an E-Ethiopian C-C-Cetus...". Guinevere turned to her father with a look of pure joy "Yes! I'll definatly take good care of her!". Her father looked at the gaping hole that the serpent had left and looked at her daudefeat whose eyes were practically sparkling with excitement and reluctantly he said "Fine, Fine you can keep her-" "YAY! thank you, thank you, thank yo-" "but!" he interrupted " I'll behave to make a few adjustments..." With that sentence Aquarius visibly became tense.

Guinevere looked puzzled " what kind of adjustments?". Her father got up and strolled toward the creature and examined it carefully " well, she's going to need to be smaller, alive on land and walk on land but, she needs to be just as powerful.. Hmm..." he kept pacing back and forth until he stopiped brumptly "I got it! I'll just call hectate, she'll know what to do." And just 2 weeks later Aquarius got a color that made him even more dragon-like, in his dormant form she was like a winged dragon but to mortals she was a cat. In her active form she is a gravity defying serpent ( think Chinese dragon). For a while life was complete my mom, dad, Aquarius and me, one big happy family. Well we were always a happy family with my mom and dad but Aquarius was a wonderful addition.

LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LI

That was until SHE came to take me to London and be her Apprentice. To train under her wing, infiltrate this place called "Camp Halfblood" and destroy each and every god and demigod. Mistress Vivian, that is what I am to always call her and for the next two centuries, I was to always train not only in the outskirts for combat but also in the city, to learn how to blend in and talk the talk. Luckily, I was allowed to bring Aquarius with me but after a few decades that innocent girl is but only a front. For what I am to be is a Spy for the titans, taking down the gods for the inside. Executing missions to assassinate certain demigods and a few "Loose ends".

** Hope this is good, not very good at writing stories but, hm... Tons that I read it it sounds too harsh. Don't worry there will be romance later! **

**Oh, and if anybody comments that its a Mary-sue I will be seriously pissed, so please reframe from that term. I've come to hate it cause of my other story, "A different type of green". I like my story and I'm not going to change it for some random person that shouts "MARY-SUE". Oh and if thou do read my other story it's a bit similar to this one so you might like that to :)**


End file.
